<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Santa Came! by CampbellB1994</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313934">Santa Came!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994'>CampbellB1994</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Campbell One Shots [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gallowglass (TV 1993), Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Couch Cuddles, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Campbell Bain/Joe (Gallowglass)/William Masters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Campbell One Shots [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Santa Came!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Joe! Joe!" Campbell shakes him when he woke up. "Go to Bill." Joe grumbles, rubbing his eyes. "Bill." Campbell jumps onto Bill. "What is it?" Bill mutters, blinking as he opens his eyes. "I think Santa came." Campbell shouts, Joe pulling the covers over his head. "Oh really? Do you think we should go see?" Bill says, reaching an arm out to run Joe's back. "And then afterwards we can come back in here and show Joe everything we've got." Bill suggests, remembering how little sleep Joe had gotten because of a very energetic Campbell at 2am and letting him sleep. "Do you think he got you presents?" Bill asks, keeping Campbell close to him as they open the door. "Look snow footprints." Campbell shouts trying to run to the stocking. "Not everything at once, okay." Bill lets him go, watching as he runs to the stockings. "He ate it all up!" Campbell shouts, stamping his feet excitedly. </p><p>Joe comes out into the living room about an hour later, pyjama shirt still lifting up as he yawns. "Good morning sleepy head." Bill says, Joe moving to sit down and lean against the man who had Campbell in his lap playing with two of his toy dinosaurs. "Did I sleep long?" Joe asks, resting his head on Bill's shoulder and tapping Campbell's arm to get his attention. "Joe! Look Santa came!" He turns so that he could show Joe the dinosaurs. "And he ate the cookies and drank the cocoa!" He says, Bill pulling himself up off the floor. "Coffee?" Bill looks down to Joe. "Please." He says, sneaking over to Campbell's stocking. "Oh look, one more from Santa." Joe tells him, Bill looking a little confused. "I thought he's got all of Santa's presents." He says, resting the two mugs on the coffee table and watching Campbell rip open the present. "Oh..." Campbell says, feet tapping against the floor. "It's a spaceship!" He lifts it up, Joe smiling. "Open it up." Joe tells him, almost getting as excited as the boy. "Wow! Play dough inside!" Campbell smiles happily, grabbing a pot of play dough. Bill worried for the carpet. </p><p>"Did you have the best day?" Bill asks a rather tired Campbell whose eyes were trained to the tv. "Yeah." He smiles, bringing his mug of cocoa to his mouth. "You've got one more from me. And you Joe." Joe looks up, moving to sit next to Campbell as Bill passes them presents. "I was going to wait till Campbell was feeling bigger but I think that he will still appreciate it." Bill says, helping Campbell with opening it up carefully. "What is it?" Joe asks, finding a ring box, Campbell having one too. "Open it up." Bill says again, Campbell opening it and trying to take it out. "They're promise rings. Because I know we've talked about never getting married but I wanted to make sure that you knew I was in this forever." Joe takes it out and slips the band on his finger. "It's so nice." Joe says, watching as Campbell spin it in his. "Do you want to put it on?" Bill says, helping him slide the ring on his finger. "It's got an orange bit." Campbell says, pointing to the jewel in the middle. "Yeah it is. Because you like orange don't you?" Bill pulls him into a hug and kisses the top of his head. " I love you too." He tells them, moving Joe closer too. "Thank you." Joe mutters, nuzzling his nose into Bill's chin as Campbell yawns, back falling against the man's chest. It was a perfect Christmas. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>